The Screwed Up Teen Titans Idol Fanfic
by Emblebee
Summary: The Teen Titans are bored one day when they see a comercial on TV.........my first fic! YAY! The final chapter is up! WARNING: Kalan Porter and Mas Y Menos bashing may occur.
1. Chapter 1

**The Screwed Up Teen Titans Idol Fanfic**

**Chapter 1: The Idea**

The Titans East and the Titans West were sitting in Titans Tower bored out of their minds.

"I'm bored out of my mind!" Bumblebee complained.

Yes, that's what I just said. Anyway, they were sitting there bored out of their minds, when suddenly a comercial came on the TV.

"Gasp! There's a comercial on TV!" Speedy yelled.

Ya, so there was a comercial on TV. It was a comercial for American Idol, and they were coming to Jump City!

"American Idol's coming to Jump City!" Beastboy said excitedly.

Will you all stop repeating me! Anyway, so American Idol was coming to Jump City and all the Titans were excited about it.

"Please, what is this Idol of the American that you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"It's a singing contest Star. The winner gets a recording contract." Robin explained to her.

"Oh glorious! I shall go prepare!" she said, running off.

So all the Titans started preparing for American Idol that was supposed to be coming in a few days. Little did they know, what was going on elsewhere.

"I wonder what's going on elsewhere." Beastboy said.

Wow. Anyway, elsewhere, a very unlikely group of people had joined together to plan the Titans demise.

"Welcome villians! You know why your here, so lets start planning!" Slade said coming out of the shadows.

Sitting around a table were Slade, Mumbo, Blackfire, Killer Moth, Kitten, Brother Blood, Trigon and Billy Nemeros.

"Hey! You said there would be donuts! I see no dunuts here, do you?" Billy Numeros yelled in his more then annoying accent.

"Who invited him?" Slade asked sounding annoyed.

"That would be me." Mumbo said raising his hand, "He's a friend of my nephews."

Everyone sighed in annoyance.

So all the villians were pretty annoyed, which makes it even better for planning something evil.

"Anyway, I've just got news that the Titans will be trying out for American Idol. I say we go there to audition." Slade said.

"Why? You think you could win or something?" Blackfire said with a smirk on her face.

"No! I think we should go there to audition therefore ruining their day!" Slade explained.

"I still see no donuts!" Billy yelled.

Everyone stared at him viciously.

"Anyway, do you all like the idea?" Slade asked in his oh so creepy voice.

Everyone nodded.

"Well it's settled then! In three days time, we shall go to American Idol!" he yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or American Idol. This goes for the last chapter too.

**Chapter 2: Before the Auditions**

So three days later Robin ,Starfire, BB, Cyborg, Raven, Bumblebee, Speedy and Aqualad set off to audition for American Idol. Mas Y Menos weren't there because they were on vacation somewhere or something. No one really cared.

"Does anyone know where Mas Y Menos are?" Bumblebee asked.

"Who cares." Speedy replied.

Told ya. So anyway, they got to the American Idol studio all pumped up, when the just happened to bump into Slade.

"Slade." Robin said in his 'I hate Slade' voice (you know the one I mean).

"Hello Titans." Slade greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"We..." Slade said acknowledging the villians standing around him. "are going to audition for American Idol therefore ruining your day!".

"That's your evil plan?" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Yes." Slade replied trying to hold back a giggle.

"Wow, your slipping." Raven said.

"What? Isn't it evil?" Slade asked giggling (he couldn't hold back anymore).

The Titans just walked away. All of a sudden the saw someone else they didn't expect to see.

"Terra?" Beastboy said staring at the blonde headed girl in front of him.

"Hi Beastboy!" Terra said smiling.

"How did you break free from the stone?" he asked.

"American Idol gave me all the modivation I needed to break free on my own!" she answered.

The Titans stared at her for a second then decided it was best not to ask anymore questions and they went to go wait in line for their auditions.

Just then Ryan Seacrest came running up to them.

"Oh look! It's the Teen Titans all here to audition! So, do any of you think you can make it through?" He said.

"Umm..." Starfire started to say.

"That's great! Good luck to you then!" Ryan interupted "Oh look! It's Slade!"

Ryan went running over to Slade.

"Do you think you have a good chance Slade?" Ryan asked him.

"I'm so evil!" Slade giggled, oblivious to the question.

"Do you have any donuts?" Billy asked.

"No." Ryan answered as he ran off to talk to more people.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Teen Titans or American Idol...or anything for that matter...

**Chapter 3: Auditions Part 1**

Finally the auditions had started up and it was almost time for the Titans to go in. It's not like they were nervous or anything...

"I'm so nervous!" Beastboy nervously said whilst biting his fingernails.

...ok so maybe he is, but no one else. So, first up from the Titans was Raven.

"Hello Raven! How are you today?" Paula said in her always happy go lucky voice.

"Let's just get this over with" she answered in her always, well, not so happy go lucky voice.

"Fine. Start when ever your ready." Simon said seeming uninterested.

So then Raven started to sing. Although, it wasn't really so much singing as it was reading the lyrics like you would a poem.

"Your a Heatbreaker, Dream Maker, Love Taker don't you mess around with me..." she said.

Then Simon stopped her and started saying his bit.

"So Raven. You didn't really sing...so your a no." he said.

"Umm...I like your cloak." Paula said.

"Dog, dog dog dog!" Randy stated as Raven walked out.

Next up was Beastboy, and he was still biting his fingernails.

"Ok Beast Boy! Start whenever your ready!" Paula said.

"Get your motor running, head out on the highway, looking for adventure, and whatever comes our way! Born to be wild! Born to be wild!" Beastboy sang in a very squeaky voice.

"Ok...no" Simon said.

"Green is a good color for you!" Paula said with a rather creepy grin on her face.

"Dog! Dog!" Randy said.

After Beastboy left, Slade entered.

"Hi Slade! Start whenever!" Paula yelled.

"Devil went down to georgia looking for a soul to steal. He was in bind, he was way behind and he was looking to make a deal." Slade began to sing whilst playing a fiddle really badly.

"Well, although you are better then Kalan Porter, your still a no." Simon said.

Paula just stayed quiet.

"Dog..." Randy said as Slade left.

Then Kitten walked in.

"Hi!" she said in a voice more annoying then Billy Nemeros's.

"Hi!" Paula said back.

Then Kitten started to sing in a voice so beautiful she could be called a goddess. Just Kidding! It actually sucked completely.

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" she sang.

Simon just stared.

"Umm..." was all Paula could muster.

"Dog! Dog!" Randy said.

Now considering Kittens name is, well, Kitten and considering that her Dad is a a bug, you might expect that Kitten has some cat genes in her. At the word dog she got on all fours and ran out of the room screaming meow at the top of her lungs.

"Wow, that was wierd." Simon said still a little scared of Kitten.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ownage + me nothing

**Chapter 4: Auditions part 2**

After their lunchbreak, the judges came back and the auditions started up again. Next up, was Billy Numeros.

"Hey! Start whene-" Paula began to say but she was cut off by Billy.

"Do you have any donuts?" He asked.

"Umm...no." Paula replied.

"Fine" Billy said walking out.

Then Mumbo walked in. He started doing a magic trick.

"Umm...this a singing contest, not a magic show" Simon said.

Mumbo dropped his head and walked out. The Starfire walked in.

"Hello judges! I wish to sing now!" Starfire said.

"Go ahead sweety." Paula said.

"Mai ya hee, Mai ya hi, Mai ya ha, Mai ya haha!" She began to sing in a beautiful, yet foreign voice.

"Well...that was good...but it wasn't in english so bye!" Simon said.

"You look nice!" Paula said.

"Dog! Dog, dog! Randy said.

So a sad Starfire walked out, but a happy Blackfire walked in.

"Hey! Did you like her voice?" Blackfire asked the judges.

"Yes...sorta." Paula said.

"Well I can garantee that mine is 10 times better. So either give me the recording contract now, or I'm outa here." Blackfire stated.

"bye" Simon said watching Blackfire leave.

Then Terra walked in smiling.

"Hi!" Terra greeted.

Hello!" Paula replied.

"You look like a bimbo!" Simon yelled.

Hearing these words, Terra mysteriously turned back into stone. The judges then decided to take a short break while they moved the statue out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 5: Auditions Part 3**

After Terra's stature was removed, Cyborg walked in and started doing the robot.

"Bye" Simon said.

So Cyborg walked in very sad, but the Speedy walked in.

"Ready?" Paula asked.

"Yep! Speedy said and then he becan to sing "I'm to sexy for my shirt, so sexy that it hurts."

"bye!" Simon yelled.

So Speedy walked out and Brother Blood walked in.

"I'm hot blooded, check it and see. I've got a fever of 103!" He sang in a henous voice.

"Bye!" Simon yelled yet again.

"Please, reconsider." Brother Blood said as he tried to hypnotise Simon.

"You can't hypnotise me so go!" Simon yelled.

So Brother Blood walked out saying somthing about revenge. I don't know what cause hey, no one ever listens to Brother Blood. Anyway, Trigon walked in next. How he fit in there is a mystery, but he did get in there.

"I'm on the Highway to Hell!" he began to sing.

"Dog!" Randy said.

"Bye!...hey, where's Paula?" Simon asked just noticing Paula wasn't there.

Meanwhile, in the lobby Speedy and Paula where talking about, things...but back to auditions. Next up was Killer Moth.

"Evil moths, attack!" He commanded sending all his moths on Simon. They ate his shirt.

" I knew I should've used moth balls." he said as Killer Moth walked out.

Then Robin walked in. He was about to sing, when he looked to the window and saw Slade giggling (how or why Slade was out there, I don't know).

"Slade!" Robin yelled.

He ran and jumped out the window. Then he realised he was just seeing Slade in his mind again (I guess that explains it) and he landed safely on the groud and walked away. Next Aqualad walked in. He noticed the broken window.

"Robin thought he saw Slade again, didn't he?" Aqualad asked.

Simon nodded.

"Wow, he's obbessed. Bye." Aqualad said walking out.

Simon just stared for a moment and then thought it best not to ask questions. Finally the last audition, Bumblebee came in.

"Hey." she said.

"Just sing." Simon said sounding annoyed.

"Well if your going to be so rude, I'll just leave!" Bumblebee yelled walking out.

So the auditions were over and everyone was walking out together minus Robin (who went back to the tower after his little outburst) and Billy Numeros (who finally thought 'to hell with it' and went to go get donuts by himself). On their way out, the saw Mas Y Menos running over to them saying something in spanish. When they ran across the street, they were hit by a car, but hey, no one really cared. In fact, they all had a pretty good time at their funeral, but that's a different story.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The only thing I ever owned was a pie, but I ate it. Therefore I own nothing.

**Chapter Six:Later that month**

The Titans were watching TV when American Idol came on. They started watching it.

"Wow. We really suck." Beast Boy said.

"Maybe you do, but I got Paula Abdul's phone number!" Speedy yelled.

They all stared at him, then back at the TV. They watched it for awhile watching how much they all sucked. Although when they came to Starfire's they all applauded.

"We should never audition for American Idol again." Cyborg said.

"Totally" Aqualad agreed.

"Well, maybe if we could find Starfire an english song she could try again." Robin suggested.

Everyone nodded and Starfire smiled.

"I thank you friends." she said.

They all stood there for a minute while the author decided what to do next.

"Hey. Shouldn't we get going to Mas Y Menos funeral?" Bumblebee asked.

I told you that was a different story! Anyway, that was about all that happened for awhile...yep...that's it...that's all...I should probably stop typing now...but I can't...wait, maybe I can with the power of...PICKLE JARS!...Ok, I'll stop now.

THE END (or is it? Yes it is)


End file.
